A day for a Leader (for Afcb7ib)
by nonbinaryARMY
Summary: Namjoon's having a difficult day so his 6 idiot boyfriends are there to help him through it. This is my submission for @Afcb7ib's competition. This is also the first fic I have ever written. Even if I don't win, I do hope people enjoy reading my silly little story. Thank you for reading, you lovely people. OT7 forever 3


**Min Yoongi has logged on.**

 **Min Yoongi has changed his nickname to "DeaguBoi"**

 **DeaguBoi:** good enough

 **DeaguBoi has created groupchat "We don't deserve our Leader"**

 **DaeguBoi has added users Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook.**

 **DaeguBoi has changed Kim Seokjin's nickname to "MotherCourage"**

 **DaeguBoi has changed Jung Hoseok's nickname to "DanceGod"**

 **DaeguBoi has changed Park Jimin's nickname to "LiteralBaby"**

 **DaeguBoi has changed Kim Taehyung's nickname to "Cowboy"**

 **DaeguBoi has changed Jeon Jungkook's nickname to "MusclesMcGee"**

 **DaeguBoi:** remind me to never do that again, that was exhausting

 **LiteralBaby** : here we go again

 **MusclesMcGee** : ummmm excuse you

 **MusclesMcGee** : this is my thing

 **MusclesMcGee** : also your names aren't clever

 **MusclesMcGee** : how dare

 **DaeguBoi** : you're 100 years too early to be sassing me, young man

 **Cowboy** : as confused as I am, I have to agree

 **Cowboy** : why am I Cowboy?

 **DanceGod** : to be fair, you did say you're growing out a mullet babe

 **Cowboy** : good point

 **Cowboy** : I accept my new life

 **LiteralBaby** : _Goodbye Space Cowboy_

 **MotherCourage** : you are too clever for your own good, baby boy

 **MotherCourage** : But you, Joon and I would be the only ones who get this reference

 **DaeguBoi** : first thing that came to mind and Brecht is a genius…confusing but a genius

 **MotherCourage** : in the nicest way possible, FUCK THAT

 **Mother courage has changed their nickname to "MorticiaAddams"**

 **MorticiaAddams** : if I'm being a mum then I am being the best mum

 **DanceGod** : say what you want guys, I love my name

 **DaeguBoi** : finally, someone who appreciates me

 **DanceGod** : ( ˘ ³˘)

 **DaeguBoi** : (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 **DaeguBoi** : ANYWAY

 **DaeguBoi** : I hope you all know why I have called you here

 **DaeguBoi** : we all know what tomorrow is, yes?

 **MusclesMcGee** : new years day?

 **DaeguBoi** : well yeah, but it's more important than that

 **MorticiaAddams** : oh

 **MorticiaAddams** : wait

 **MorticiaAddams** : I know what you mean

 **MoirticiaAddams** : ; w ;

 **MusclesMcGee** : what?

 **DanceGod** : yeah, can confirm, **LiteralBaby** has already cried 5 times when he remembered this morning

 **LiteralBaby** : I will not apologise

 **LiteralBaby** : also, you traitorous exposer, you cried with me all 5 times

 **DanceGod** : …

 **DanceGod** : yeah I did, can't lie

 **DanceGod** : I am Emotional™

 **LiteralBaby** : (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩ )っ

 **Cowboy** : same :(

 **MusclesMcGee** : WHAT AM I MISSING?

 **DaeguBoi** : what song did a certain someone release on this certain day a year ago, Kookie?

 **MusclesMcGee** : …

 **MusclesMcGee** : OMG I AM THE WORST BOYFRIEND

 **MuslcesMcGee** : _HOW COULD I FORGET (;_ _﹏_ _;)_

 **MorticiaAddams** : Oh baby

 **MorticiaAddams** : please don't be upset

 **DanceGod** : yeah Kookie, it came as a surprise to all of us

 **Cowboy** : I only remembered because I saw Hobi and Jimin crying earlier

 **MusclesMcGee** : :(

 **DeaguBoi** : don't stress Kookie, it's okay 3

 **DaeguBoi** : but yeah

 **DaeguBoi** : this is why I went through so much trouble to get you guys here

 **Cowboy** : _trouble?_

 **LiteralBaby** : his laziness knows no bounds

 **DaeguBoi** : what was that?

 **LiteralBaby** : NOTHING

 **Cowboy** : IT WAS ALL JIMIN

 **LiteralBaby** : TRAITOR

 **MorticiaAddams** : ANYWAY continue baby

 **DaeguBoi** : thank you, best boyfriend

 **DaeguBoi** : I gathered you here to propose a plan

 **DaeguBoi** : let's make tomorrow: Soft and Good Cuddle Day for Joon to Show Him How Important He Is™ and we all do something for him? You know what he's gonna be

like

 **Cowboy** : you mean all quiet and brooding?

 **DanceGod** : trying to convince us all he's fine when he clearly isn't because he doesn't want to burden us?

 **MorticiaAddams** : drowning himself in his own thoughts and feelings, thereby making himself more sad and stressed?

 **MusclesMcGee** : and then he has a mini meltdown on his own because he be sad?

 **DanceGod** : Jimin started crying again

 **LiteralBaby** : I DON'T WANT TO THINK OF JOON GOING THROUGH ALL OF THIS ON HIS OWN

 **Cowboy** : none of us do, baby :(

 **DaeguBoi** : that is why I suggest we plan a day for him

 **MorticiaAddams** : I think we're all in, honey

 **MusclesMcGee** : I already have an idea, gotta go bye!

 **MusclesMcGee has logged out**

 **Cowboy** : should we be worried?

 **LiteralBaby** : …not yet

 **The next day**

 **EatJin has logged into Blanket Fort Society**

 **EatJin:** good morning my beautiful boys!

 **EatJin** : especially our gorgeous, stunning, dependable, lovely leader: KIM NAMJOON

 **Hobi** : WHAT A MAN

 **Joonie** : ?

 **Joonie** : umm, thanks Jinnie

 **Joonie** : did I do something?

 **AgustD** : you exist, that's what

 **TaeCum** : PREACH!

 **Angel** : agreed! 3

 **Joonie** : (〃ﾉωﾉ)

 **Joonie** : gosh, I know getting us a few days off was needed but I guess it was needed more than I thought

 **Joonie** : sorry, I should have tried to get us a few more days…

 **Hobi** : ' ^ '

 **Hobi** : you worked hard, baby, we're super grateful!

 **EatJin** : any day off that we get to spend together is enough, Joonie!

 **EatJin** : now then, I'm already serving up breakfast

 **EatJin** ; with panackes, btw

 **Angel** : OMG

 **TaeCum** : JIN FOR PRESIDENT!

 **EatJin** : and tonight I was thinking…meat with Kalguksu (Korean Knife Noodles) for tonight? with some other bits and pieces?

 **Joonie** : :O

 **Joonie** : Really!?

 **EatJin** : mhmm~

 **EatJin** : also, I recorded that documentary on conspiracy theories for you, wanna watch all together Joon?

 **AgustD** : he literally sprinted out of the bathroom, wow

 **Hobi** : his run is so adorkable

 **Angel** : such a cutie :3

 **Taecum** : aww man, that's gonna be so bori-

 **EatJin** : (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

 **TaeCum** : I MEAN IT'S GONNA BE FUCKING GREAT I AM VERY EXCITED YES THAT WAS WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY

 **AgustD** : I felt a chill and I wasn't in the same room, damn

 **Gukles** : someone bring me pancakes, please and thank

 **Angel** : ?

 **Angel** : what is he doing in his room?

 **Hobi** : something diabolical, I'm sure

 **TaeCum** : now that the documentary is done

 **TaeCum** : Namjoon-Hyung, wanna walk Eight with me?

 **Joonie** : don't you usually want to walk Eight with Jiminie or Kookie?

 **Joonie** : I can get them if you want?

 **TaeCum** : *pout*

 **TaeCum** : but I wanna spend time with you!

 **EatJin** : go ahead Joon, get some fresh air

 **TaeCum** : you don't have to come with :(

 **Joonie** : I want to! sorry, I'm coming!

 **Joonie has logged out of Blanket Fort Society**

 **TaeCum has logged out of Blanket Fort Society**

 **AgustD** : perfect

 **AgustD** : time to execute my plan

 **AgustD** : （。＞ω＜）。

 **EatJin** : I'm scared to ask

 **Hobi** : same

 **Joonie** : Taehyung I cannot believe you!

 **TaeCum** : no regrets :3

 **Angel** : what?

 **Joonie** : so we were out walking Eight

 **Joonie** : and it's kind of a surprisingly hot day so we stop for ice cream

 **Angel** : jealous :(

 **Joonie** : and Tae has just been playing my mixtape over and over, like nonstop, so I needed a break

 **AgustD** : True Art™

 **Joonie** : shush ( 〃．．)

 **Joonie** : anyway, we head to the toilet after and I'm about to go out of the stall when suddenly Tae pushes me back in and sucks me off in the toilet stall!

 **EatJin** : OMG TAE!

 **Hobi** : fucking invite?

 **Joonie** : I could barely hold my voice in when these bunch of jocks wondered in, I thought I was gonna die

 **TaeCum** : you enjoyed it though, yeah?

 **Joonie** : well of course!

 **Joonie** : but I was terrified we'd be found out!

 **Hobi** : that's the fun part ;)

 **EatJin:** _why do you insist on doing things that may get us exposed!?_

 **TaeCum:** because there is no way to ever resist those dimples, are you kidding?

 **EatJin:** an incredibly fair argument, continue

 **Joonie:** noooooooooooo!

 **Angel** : Tae, you madman

 **Joonie** : I'm gonna go and chill in my room for a bit, I need to calm down

 **AgustD** : and 3

 **AgustD** : 2

 **AgustD** : 1

 **Angel** : was that Namjoon screaming?

 **Hobi** : is he okay?

 **Joonie** : WHY IS MY FACE EVERYWHERE IN MY ROOM

 **Joonie** : SCRATCH THAT WHY CAN I BARELY SEE MY ROOM?

 **Joonie** : I'VE NEVER SEEN SO MANY FLOWERS IN MY LIFE!

 **EatJin** : …Yoongi?

 **AgustD** : I am innocent

 **TaeCum** : why are you like this lmao

 **Angel** : you do this every time XD

 **AgustD** : oh I think he just found the surprise

 **Hobi** : there's more?

 **Joonie** : OMG WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS I THOUGHT THEY WERE SOLD OUT?

 **AgustD** : I know a guy

 **Angel** : whaaaaaaaat?

 **AgustD** : Limited edition Ryan Plushie

 **AgustD** : of course

 **Hobi** : no wonder he started crying

 **Joonie** : THANK YOU SO MUCH HYUNG!

 **AgustD** : anything for you, baby 3

 **TaeCum** : omg I am so soft help

 **Hobi** : what happened?

 **EatJin** : I am already excited

 **TaeCum** : Joon, Yoongi, Jiminie and I are all sat in the living room when Jiminie slipped into little space

 **EatJin** : uuummmmmm where was my invite? :(

 **TaeCum** : Joon is obviously all over it and gets him some paper and crayons to entertain himself while we watch some random film

 **TaeCum** : then Jiminie starts giggling

 **TaeCum** : super fucking proud of himself

 **TaeCum** : so we're like "what?" and then Jimin holds up this drawing of JOON PROTECTING ALL OF US FROM THE FORCES OF EVIL AKA ANTIS

 **EatJin** : OMG PRECIOUS

 **Hobi** : that is some good wholesome shit right there

 **AgustD** : Joon is tearing up, we're having a snuggle pile, come join

 **Hobi** : OMW

 **EatJin** : **Gukles** you coming?

 **Gukles** : ummm, nah I'm busy

 **EatJin** : …suspicious

 **Angel** : hmmm

 **Angel** : my Sin Detector™ is tingling

 **Angel** : who is doing what and where?

 **AgustD** : pretty sure Hobi said something about giving Namjoon "a little something something"

 **EatJin** : why is everyone so suspicious today?

 **Hobi** : I done goooooooood~

 **TaeCum** : what'd you do?

 **Hobi** : made a mini dance routine to show Joonie today and I think he liked it

 **EatJin** : …was it a lap dance?

 **Hobi** : maybe ;)

 **AgustD** : oh man

 **Angel** : why have I never thought of doing that?

 **Hobi** : mostly because you are a thot when you dance anyway

 **Angel** : fair

 **Hobi** : I had him tied to a chair and all he could do was watch while I danced over him

 **Hobi** : he was begging and being a good boy so I helped him out a little bit

 **TaeCum** : "helped"

 **Hobi** : yo, his dick was hard, bruh

 **Hobi** : who am I to deny our adorable, dimpled baby some help?

 **AgustD** : I wish I could have watched!

 **Hobi** : oh yeah, I totally forgot to tell you guys XD

 **Angel** : :(

 **EatJin** : UNACCPETABLE

 **EatJin** : HOW DARE YOU FORGET ME?

 **EatJin** : kids these days, so rude

 **EatJin** : I thought I raised my children better than this

 **AgustD** : please stop

 **Joonie** : okay enough

 **Joonie** : I literally cannot take anymore compliments

 **Joonie** : I know what you're all doing

 **EatJin** : I have no idea what you mean

 **AgustD** : none at all

 **Joonie** : I know what day it is

 **Joonie** : I know it's been a year since I released Always

 **Joonie** : it's sweet of you all to care but I'm okay! :)

 **TaeCum** : sure Jan

 **Joonie** : what?

 **Angel** : babe, we know you

 **AgustD** : you would have locked yourself away

 **AgustD** : thinking of all these negative things about yourself

 **Joonie** : but I'm fine!

 **Hobi** : baby you can't fool us

 **EatJin** : we, out of anyone, know you best sweetie

 **EatJin** : we notice when you get down

 **EatJin** : we know you always put us before yourself

 **AgustD** : we know you have dark thoughts and don't talk to us about them

 **Hobi** : we know you believe the negative things people say about you

 **Angel** : even though you're so perfect 3

 **TaeCum** : you always worry about us so much but you forget to care for yourself sometimes

 **TaeCum** : we worry

 **AgustD** : we know you get wrapped up in yourself and pretend you're alright for us but we want to show you how important you are and that we're here for you

 **EatJin** : and for you to know how loved you are

 **Joonie** : I'm

 **Joonie** : I'm in tears

 **Joonie** : I love you all so much

 **Joonie** : I'm sorry, I don't mean to shut you out, sorry

 **Hobi** : don't apologise baby!

 **Hobi** : we know you can't help it

 **Angel** : that's why we're here to remind you how important you are

 **TaeCum** : speaking of reminding you how loved you are, where is Kookie? I literally haven't seen him all day?

 **Gukles** : IT'S FINISHED!

 **Gukles** : what year is it?

 **Gukles** : was the sun ever this unrelenting?

 **Gukles** : ugh, h e l p

 **AgustD** : speak of the devil

 **Angel** : also what sun? it's the evening?

 **EatJin** : what have you been doing all day in your room, young man?

 **Gukles** : I've been editing all night and all day and I'm finally finished!

 **Joonie** : editing?

 **Gukles** : you guys know my films? the one with Jimin and then with all of you? well I've been editing together a mini movie about our beautiful leader and it's finally ready!

 **Gukles** : I've been wanting to make this for a little while because I wanted to thank Joonie-Hyung for always being by my side and encouraging me. I wouldn't be where or who I am today without him. same goes for all of you, obviously, but Joonie-Hyung…he's just always been my inspiration, my role model. I wanted to thank him and show him how much I love him.

 **Gukles** : I made it with our version of Fools and it's just a bunch of clips of Namjoon that I've filmed over the last year or so

 **Hobi** : okay, Namjoon is officially crying

 **Hobi** : like, sobbing guys

 **Hobi** : he can't hold his phone

 **Gukles** : aww, I'm coming to give him a hug!

 **TaeCum** : Gukkie I'm so gay right now, this is your fault

 **EatJin** : I think I'm crying as well

 **AgustD** : I think a movie night together is called for, yes?

 **Angel** : I'm bringing snacks!

 **2:30 am**

 **Joonie** : I love you all so much

 **Joonie** : and I know for sure that I am loved

 **Joonie** : I might have difficult times but I know we'll overcome it together

 **Joonie** : you guys are my destiny, my angels, my loves

 **Joonie** : I couldn't ask for better

 **Joonie** : Thank you 3


End file.
